Qué esperar cuando estás esperando:hijo de tu novio y hermana verde
by Laura Brooks
Summary: "Hay muchas cosas que no esperas de esta vida. No esperas que la mujer que está destinada a destruirte se sacrifique por ti. No esperas que la mujer de tu novio vuelva de entre los muertos. Y tampoco esperas que dicho novio deje embarazada a tu hermana verde" Los pensamientos de Regina tras el final de la 4 temporada con mucho humor. Swanqueen


**Hola! Aquí tenemos la historia de Regina. Mañana la de Henry y, por si alguien no lo ha leído, hay una historia que se llama "Guía de un amor no correspondido" que es la visión de Emma.**

 **Como dije ayer, son historias pensadas para reírse como calentamiento post-exámenes. No puedo evitarlo, la locura me asalta.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **Qué esperar cuando estás esperando: el hijo de tu alma gemela y tu hermana verde.**

Seguro que el libro no traía un capítulo con ese título. Lo he comprobado. Claro que mi vida no es la más común que ha existido, y eso que salgo en un libro ya. Pedir que alguien me diera las indicaciones adecuadas para mi situación hubiera sido pedir demasiado.

Y es que esta es mi situación. A mis treinta y… pocos años, he sido madrastra de una chica apenas cuatro años más joven que yo y madre adoptiva del nieto de esa misma chica. He hecho cosas extrañas en mi vida. Pero, ¿tener un hijastro medio guisante? Bueno, he de decir que eso era algo con lo que no contaba.

Que no es una cuestión de discriminación, el bebé en cuestión podría ser color arco iris y no me importaría. Lo que lo hace un poco (muy) incómodo es que mi futuro medio sobrino pueda terminar siendo mi hijastro.

Así que esta es mi vida: Mi nombre es Regina Mills, alcaldesa de profesión, antigua Reina Malvada, heroína en mis ratos libres, actualmente manteniendo una relación con el hombre que ha dejado embarazada a mi hermana. Bueno, una relación es quizás demasiado decir para una persona a la que veo una vez al día y que se acaba despidiendo de mí para decirme que va a ver a la madre de su futuro hijo.

Y ya no sé si estoy siendo demasiado dura, ¿es eso acaso? En serio, acepto puntos de vista porque estoy perdida. A veces casi desearía poder mandarlo todo a la… mandarlo lejos. Olvidarme de mi pasado, de todas esas cargas que me lastran, olvidarme del maldito polvo de duende y seguir con mi vida.

¿Merecía acaso la pena? Volvía a sentirme como en aquellos días de "reina de nada", con un hombre que prefería a la madre de su hijo antes que a mí. Leopold y Robin son muy diferentes y me siento como una persona horrible por compararlos, pero no importa. No es tan distinto si lo piensas. Me forzaron a casarme con Leopold sin apenas conocerlo y el polvo de duende me lanzó a los brazos de Robin sin apenas conocerlo.

¿Y soy muy egoísta si quiero sentirme por una vez como la primera opción? Sé que es horrible, estoy siendo una ególatra, un hijo siempre debe ir primero. Lo sé, lo entiendo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, me gustaría tener a alguien que pensara en mí antes que en todos los demás, que no me diera por sentado, que luchara por mi felicidad.

Sí, exactamente, alguien como la persona que ha sacrificado su pureza por mi felicidad. Emma Swan. No sé quién de las dos está más loca a estas alturas. Si ella por haberse arriesgado así por mí o yo por haberme enamorado de ella.

De locos, ¿verdad? Nunca habría pensado que podría enamorarme de una mujer, menos aún de la madre de mi hijo. Pero es que ella es… todo lo que nunca he tenido. Me ha prometido tantas veces que lucharía por mi felicidad y lo ha cumplido, que es lo sorprendente. ¿Cómo puede una mujer que prácticamente había sido creada para destruirme y romper mi maldición entenderme mejor que mi supuesta alma gemela? Y, sin embargo, así era.

Qué iba a hacer ahora. ¿Con qué cara le podía decir a Emma que se había sacrificado para nada porque Robin no era mi final feliz?

No podía hacer eso. Menos cuando Emma estaba feliz con Garfio.

Lo soportaría, me aguantaría y lo olvidaría como hago siempre.

— Regina, ¿cómo lo haces?

Mi mano se posó sobre mi pecho en el vano intento de tranquilizar los latidos de mi corazón, aunque la rapidez de mi cerebro para decirme que aquella voz que se había introducido en mi casa y hablado a mi espalda era Emma Swan no fue la suficiente como para permitirme reprimir un grito de sorpresa.

— ¿Te he hecho gritar? —Dijo Emma sonriendo. —Sí, te he hecho gritar.

— ¿Qué quieres, Emma? —La rubia, antigua salvadora y actual Ser Oscura, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre uno de mis caros sofás.

— Quiero saber cómo lo haces. ¿Cómo logras controlar todos estos sentimientos oscuros?

— ¿A qué te refieres querida?

— A esto… estos sentimientos que vienen de la oscuridad. Son muy incómodos.

— Prueba el yoga la próxima vez, antes de optar por darme un susto de muerte.

— No, no, no. No lo entiendes. A lo largo de mi vida he tenido mis malos momentos, he conocido a personas que me han engañado, me han hecho daño, me han roto el corazón… y sí me he enfadado, he llorado, pero nunca he podido odiarlos, ¿sabes? A veces incluso deseé poder hacerlo, pero era algo que simplemente no podía hacer. No podía sentir rabia, solo tristeza y resignación. Cuando te conocí y supe que eras la Reina Malvada y toda esa movida me dije "bueno, sí, lo ha pasado mal, pero también yo y no he ido por el mundo matando y lanzando maldiciones" pero esta es la cosa y es que la única razón por la que no lo he hecho es porque mis padres me quitaron mi maldad. ¡Me quitaron mi capacidad para odiar! Pero ahora ha vuelto… más fuerte que nunca. Eso ha sonado a anuncio promocional de una película, lo has notado tú también, ¿no?

— Emma, no puedes dejar que la oscuridad te gane. Odiar no sirve de nada. Lo sé por experiencia.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Te debo una disculpa, porque pensaba que habías sido malvada, pero ahora que puedo sentir la oscuridad, Dios, Regina, ahora creo que eres una jodida santa. ¿Cómo pudiste conformarte con mandar a esta gente a un mundo mejor, aunque les quitaras sus recuerdos? Admite que, como castigo, se queda algo corto.

— Puede ser, no lo pensé demasiado.

— Pues te lo digo yo. Esta nueva rabia me está dando ideas raras. Solo quiero poder reencontrarme con todas y cada una de esas personas que me hicieron daño y hacerlas pedazos, lenta y agónicamente, desmembrarlos con magia para que no pierdan la conciencia en ningún momento y luego…

— Ya es suficiente Emma, acabo de desayunar.

— No me digas que a la gran Reina Malvada le da pánico la sangre. —Dijo Emma con tono cantarín.

— ¿Por qué crees que siempre uso el fuego, querida? Además, la sangre cuesta demasiado en salir y solía arruinar mis trajes.

Con una taza de chocolate caliente, Regina se dejó caer sobre el sofá al lado de Emma tendiéndole la bebida.

— Tú eres más fuerte que esos sentimientos oscuros Emma. Yo creo en ti. Y no importa lo que te hicieran los demás. Ahora estás aquí, con tu familia, con Henry y… conmigo, si te sirve.

— Sí — Contestó Emma con una sonrisa. — Eso me gusta… Aunque sigo queriendo matar a gente. — Regina tuvo que morderse los labios para no sonreír ante el adorable puchero de Emma.

— ¿Quieres saber un secreto? Yo también.

— ¿Y qué haces entonces?

— Pues pienso en todo lo que podría perder si cayera en viejas costumbres… y me conformo con convertirlos en ranas por unos minutos, lo suficiente para que se despierten como personas sin recordar lo que ha pasado ni por qué tienen restos de insectos en la boca.

La risa de Emma siempre era un regalo para sus oídos.

— Mmm… toda una malvada señora alcaldesa.

— Esa soy yo. —Admitió Regina encogiéndose de hombros.

El silencio entre las dos era agradable. En algún momento en aquellos cuatro años que llevaban soportándose, había pasado de ser un momento incómodo a ser un momento para sonreírse. Hasta que Emma pareció dirigir su mirada al cuerpo de Regina y se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesto un abrigo.

— Oh, ibas a salir. Perdona, no quería molestar.

— No me has molestado, Emma. Me gusta hablar contigo.

— Gracias. ¿Y, a dónde ibas?

— A ver a mi hermana.

— Uh, tenso.

— Sí, supongo que sí. — Me encogí de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— Es un detalle, Emma, pero no quiero molestarte. Seguro que tienes otras cosas que hacer. —Como pasar el rato con ese pirata hidrofóbico y fetichista del cuero, pensé.

— No, en realidad no hay mucho que hacer. En la comisaría todo está tranquilo y me entretengo planeando venganzas y otras cosas oscuras, ya sabes. No me importa ir contigo.

— De acuerdo, si insistes.

No es que me importase que Emma viniera conmigo. Apreciaba su presencia y, en ocasiones, incluso la buscaba. Sin embargo, había algo en ella estos últimos días, sería esa aura de maldad, sería la idea de que había sido mi salvadora, que hacía que controlar el impulso de lanzarme a sus brazos fuera cada vez más difícil.

Algo completamente imposible, lo sé, pero así era. No comprendía qué era lo que me sucedía. Durante toda mi vida, me había hecho a la idea de que aquello era todo lo que tendría: una felicidad a medias. Seamos sinceros, tuve una madre sin corazón (literalmente), un padre demasiado cobarde como para defenderme, un primer amor que murió por mi culpa, una primera amiga que me traicionó, un primer marido que me usó como mujer florero y otras cosas que prefiero no pensar.

Mi vida era un asco. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que deseé morir, las veces en las que supliqué que me atropellara un carruaje de caballos o llegase a palacio alguna enfermedad letal. Y, en lugar de ello, seguí creciendo, seguí viviendo y seguí muriendo al mismo tiempo. Supongo que todo fue por necesidad de Rumple. En fin, que me pierdo. La conclusión es que mi vida había sido siempre un completo desastre, tirando a pesadilla y, por fin, había logrado algo de paz, algo casi cercano a la felicidad.

Tenía a Henry, un trabajo que se me daba bien, ya no era odiada por todos (solo por casi todos). Y, bueno, quizás no era la vida perfecta y llena de amor con la que soñé en mi infancia, pero a aquellas alturas era un regalo del cielo.

Y estaba bien, de verdad, estaba bien. Había aceptado que aquello sería cuanto tendría: un hijo compartido, un alma gemela compartida, incluso el hijastro guisante… Todo, hasta que Emma Swan tuvo que entrometerse en mi vida para sacrificarse por mí y hacer que comprendiera lo que era el verdadero amor.

Ahora lo quería. Y no podía conformarme con la vida de felicidad a medias que estaba viviendo.

— Te noto pensativa.

— No es nada Emma. Pensaba en Zelena. —Mentí.

Gracias a los dioses por las teletransportaciones vía humo porque de haber tenido una conversación real en un viaje en coche temía haber dicho cosas que no debía.

El manicomio estaba tan vacío como de costumbre, pero le pedí a Emma que me esperara fuera mientras hablaba con mi hermana.

Zelena estaba igual que siempre. Solo que más gorda. ¿Soy mala persona si me alegro porque haya engordado? Sé que es algo que suelen hacer las embarazadas, pero una pequeña parte de mí quiere alegrarse de esas pequeñas cosas.

— Qué sorpresa. Hola hermanita. —Me dijo.

— ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Zelena? —No me interesaba en absoluto, pero que no se diga que no intento integrarme en la vida familiar.

— Aburrida. El insulso de tu alma gemela solo viene a verme una vez al día y, excepto por tu ingrata compañía, no veo a nadie más en todo el día.

— Cualquiera diría que lo echas de menos.

— ¿A quién? —Preguntó ella.

— A Robin.

— ¿A ese arquero pretencioso con mallas? No, gracias.

— Para tener tan mala opinión de él, no tardaste ni dos meses en quedarte embarazada, querida.

— Era todo parte de mi plan malvado. Pero odio a Robin, es un ñoño.

— Te gusta. — Oh madre mía, lo que me faltaba por oír.

— ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Se te ha subido el humo morado a la cabeza o qué?

— Zelena, querida, puede que no nos conozcamos demasiado, pero la genética no miente. Esa es la misma mirada que ponía madre cuando ocultaba algo. Te gusta Robin.

— Bueno, puede que no lo odie completamente.

— Oh, Dios mío, ¡estás enamorada! —Aquello mejoraba por momentos. Ver el rostro de pánico de Zelena lo hacía sorprendentemente llevadero.

— ¡No!

— Sí.

— ¡no!

— Sí.

— ¡No!

— Sí. Vale ya. Parecemos dos niñas discutiendo por una muñeca. Te gusta Robin, admítelo.

— Vale. Bien. Puede que sienta algo por él. Ha sido completamente involuntario. Pero no importa porque, como todo lo que siempre he querido en mi vida, es tuyo.

— Robin no es una propiedad, Zelena.

— Es tu alma gemela.

— Quizás, pero también es el padre de tu hijo. Y empiezo a pensar que los hijos cuentan más que una línea formada por polvo verde.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Vas ahora a decirme que vas a ser una novia horrible para Robin para que vuelva a mí y se dé cuenta de que, sin quererlo, se ha enamorado de la futura madre de su hijo?

— Oh, Zelena, esa es la mejor idea que he escuchado nunca. Eso es lo que vamos a hacer— Zelena me miró sin comprender nada y no la culpo.

— Se te ha ido la cabeza.

— No, es una gran idea. Tú solo intenta ser simpática cuando venga a verte, ¿vale? Yo me encargaré de lo demás.

Salí sin dar más tiempo a responder a mi hermana en shock.

Bueno, hay cosas que una no espera cuando se levanta por la mañana. No esperas despertarte un día y darte cuenta de que llevas años enamorada de la mujer que está destinada a destruirte. Tampoco esperas levantarte, ir de excursión por el mundo y descubrir que tu "alma gemela" ha dejado embarazada a tu hermana. Y, desde luego, al levantarme aquella mañana, lo último que esperaba era que mi hermana resultase estar enamorada de Robin.

Más que una película Disney, mi vida cada vez se parecía más a una telenovela.

— Ey, ¿qué ha pasado?

— Emma, ¿sigues aquí?

— Claro, te esperaba. Estás rara. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha intentado hacerte algo? Porque puedo entrar ahí y darle una buena tunda…

— No, no, Emma, tranquila. No me ha dicho nada malo. Todo lo contrario. Me ha dado una gran idea.

— Oh, ¿qué idea?

— Pues, um…a ver cómo te lo digo. Resulta que — era un poco violento decirle esto a Emma porque ella se había sacrificado por mi felicidad, pero me negaba a seguir viviendo una mentira. Así que lo dije muy rápido. — Zelena está enamorada de Robin y yo no puedo seguir con él después de todo lo que nos ha pasado, así que le he dicho que le ayudaría a conquistarlo siendo una novia horrible… —Esperé y ella no dijo nada. Parecía en shock—¿Estás enfadada?

— ¿Estás de broma? Esa es la mejor idea del mundo. ¿Puedo ayudarte, por fa, puedo, puedo?

— Bueno, supongo que sí. ¿Alguna idea para que Robin piense que soy la peor elección entre las dos hermanas de mi familia?

— No sé qué decirte. Yo solo quiero ponerle algún tipo de planta que cause sarpullidos en sus calzoncillos.

— ¡Emma! —Grité escandalizada.

— ¿Qué? Se le iría con el tiempo, no es como si le fuera a crear un sarpullido eterno con magia, porque no se puede… ¿verdad?

— Emma, nada de sarpullidos, ni mágicos ni humanos. Solo hacerle comprender que Zelena puede ser una buena madre y una buena pareja si le da la oportunidad.

— Pero no entiendo qué ganas tú con todo esto.

En eso tenía razón. Qué ganaba deshaciéndome de mi alma gemela y dándoselo a mi hermana. Por un lado tranquilidad, me deshacía del olor a bosque que impregnaba mi casa, recuperaba la totalidad de mi cama y ya no tendría que estar preguntándome dónde estaba mi novio y si estaría visitando a la madre de su hijo. Ganaba no tener que sentirme siempre como su segunda opción. Ganaba no seguir con el constante recordatorio de que Zelena podría darle algo que yo nunca podría, ni a él ni a nadie, porque nunca podría tener hijos.

Vaya, no había pensado que mi problema fuera tan profundo. Al menos no, hasta que aquel pensamiento cruzó por mi mente y las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos.

Enseguida, sentí los brazos de Emma rodeándome.

— Ey, ey, está bien. No pasa nada. Yo estoy aquí y no voy a dejarte.

— No puedo seguir con él, Emma, no puedo. Cada vez que lo veo, cada vez que se va a ver a Zelena o pienso en ello, solo puedo recordar una y otra vez cómo mis malas decisiones y mi tozudez me llevaron a cometer el peor error de mi vida. Tomé una poción que me dejó estéril, todo porque creía que eso haría infeliz a mi madre. No me di cuenta de que para ello sacrificaba mi propia felicidad. —Mis lágrimas caían ya sin pudor alguno.

— Shhh, tranquila. Lo entiendo.

— Creía que no me afectaría. Cuando Zelena me lo dijo yo sonreí y afirmé que no me importaba porque tenía a Henry y es cierto, es mi hijo y no lo cambiaría por nada. Pero cuando me hace recordar cuando era pequeño y me suplicaba por un hermanito con el que jugar. Y yo nunca podré…

— Ya está, Regina, ya está. Vamos a deshacernos de Robin.

— No vamos a matarlo— dije rápidamente.

— No, no habrá muertes. Pero te dejará tranquila. Se irá con Zelena y tú podrás vivir tranquila. Y, ¿sabes qué? Si quieres más hijos yo te los daré, los criaremos juntas, como a Henry, él tendrá un hermano y tú los hijos que quieras. Y serás feliz. Te lo prometo.

— No digas tonterías.

— No lo hago. Hablo muy en serio. —Y lo peor es que era cierto.

— Estás loca, Emma Swan.

— Puede ser. Rumplestinskin no fue el tío más cuerdo del mundo. —Yo seguía llorando, pero ella parecía estar considerando algo de suma importancia. —¿Estás segura de que quieres deshacerte de Robin?

— Completamente.

— Entonces, bésame.

— ¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar o preguntar la razón de sus palabras, sentí sus labios sobre los míos y mi mente racional perdió todo el control. Nuestro primer beso supo a lágrimas, y aún así fue el roce más dulce que había conocido. Su boca, húmeda, cálida, suave, se posó sobre la mía. La diferencia entre los besos de Emma y todos los que había experimentado con anterioridad era que ella no deseaba dominarme, ni poseerme, ni yo a ella. Más bien, era como si con cada beso quisiera entregarse a mí, darme un poco de su alma, de su bondad y su maldad, como si con cada caricia de sus labios sobre los míos quisiera pintar en mi piel palabras ocultas, como si temiera que pudiera desaparecer en cualquier instante y tuviera que besarme mientras pudiese, olvidándose de que el oxígeno existía.

En algún momento, perdido en mi memoria, yo terminé sobre ella, a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, la humedad comenzando a formarse entre sus piernas, todo cuanto había pensado olvidado. Sus manos en mi cuerpo, su cuerpo bajo mis manos y yo perdida entre toda aquella pasión que acababa de saber que existía cuando la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Regina!

Nos separamos de golpe cuando escuché la voz agraviada de Robin.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

— Um…

— Regina y yo hemos estado manteniendo una aventura a tus espaldas. Pero eso no es nada que tú no conozcas, ¿cierto hombre de honor? —Miré a Emma anonadada por sus palabras.

— Dime que no es cierto Regina.

— Yo…—Pero Emma volvió a interrumpirme.

— ¿Qué esperabas Robin? Tú convertiste a Regina en una amante, ¿por qué no podría ella tener otra?

— ¿Pero por qué tú? Eres una mujer—Exclamó entre horrorizado y sorprendido.

— Por la misma razón por la que tú vuelves a ver a Zelena cada noche y lo sabes. Porque no hay nada que te una tanto a una persona como una nueva vida, y yo le he dado a Regina su único hijo. Estamos unidas por Henry, al igual que Zelena y tú siempre lo estaréis por…

— Guisantito—Dije yo— Así es como lo llamo en mi mente.

— Por Guisantito —Repitió ella.

— Supongo que tienes razón. Regina, lamento mucho todo lo que te he hecho sufrir. No puedo decir que me sorprenda, ¿cómo podría competir con una persona que se sacrificó a la oscuridad por ti cuando iba a ser el padre del hijo de tu hermana?

Otra cosa que no esperaba ¿veis? Que mi, hasta hace unos segundos, novio aceptara alegremente que soy una recién descubierta lesbiana que le estaba poniendo los cuernos (todo hipotético) y que él ya lo sospechara.

— En fin, he de ir a ver a Zelena.

Y se marchó. Y yo me quedé, como una idiota, mirando a Emma y sin saber qué decir, con el fantasma de sus labios todavía sobre los míos.

— Bueno, pues ya está. Misión cumplida. —Dijo ella.

Claro. Todo había sido por alejar a Robin. El beso para ella no había significado nada. Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida.

— He de irme. Nos vemos luego.

Y Emma desapareció igual que había entrado en mi vida: dejándome total y completamente descolocada. Descolocada es decir poco. Pero, como soy una reina un poco demasiado refinada como para entrar en detalles, solo diré que necesité darme una ducha fría.

Pasaron unas horas antes de que me decidiera a ir a visitar a mi hermana para ver si el plan había salido bien.

— Estás horrible. —Fue lo primero que ella me dijo.

— Vaya, gracias.

— No pensé que… dejar a Robin fuer a ponerte así. ¿Por qué lo has hecho si ibas a llorar por él?

— Zelena, tú y yo apenas nos conocemos, hemos intentado matarnos más veces de las que hemos mantenido una conversación civilizada. Pero eres mi hermana y me gustaría que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotras. Una hermana siempre estará más arriba en mi lista de prioridades que un hombre.

— Gracias, Regina. Significa mucho para mí. Yo… tengo mucho miedo. —No sabía si la había oído bien— Estoy aterrada, de hecho. No voy a poder ser una buena madre. No quiero que a mi bebé le pase lo mismo que a mí: una madre me abandonó, la otra murió, mi padre me maltrató… no quiero que termine siendo malvado.

— No lo permitiremos, Zelena. Este bebé va a tener una familia que lo quiera. Te tendrá a ti, a Robin, incluso una tía, ya casi me he hecho a la idea de tener un medio guisante en la familia.

— Guisantito. Yo también lo he estado llamando así en mi mente. —Me dijo sonriendo.

— Será cosa de los genes lo de poner grandes motes. —Le contesté.

— Será eso.

Y nos miramos y sonreímos. Aquello era, aquello era lo que se sentía al tener una hermana.

— ¿Robin ya te ha pedido matrimonio para que el niño no nazca siendo ilegítimo? —Le pregunté.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— No tenía ni idea. Pero parece algo propio de él: idiotamente honorable.

— Le he dicho que deberíamos esperar. Quiero que me conozca un poco más, por mí misma y no por… Marian.

— Creo que es una buena decisión, Zelena. Pero si te casas, quiero ser tu Dama de Honor.

— Tu vestido será horrible, hermanita.

— Para eso están las medio hermanas perdidas, querida: para estar horribles y que la novia parezca todavía más guapa.

Y me abrazó.

— No pienses nada de esto, —me dijo con lágrimas en la voz — son las hormonas del embarazo.

— Por supuesto.

Me quedé disfrutando del abrazo un rato más, hasta que la sensación de otros brazos volvió a mi mente.

— Zelena, ¿es demasiado pronto para pedirte consejo de hermana?

Y se lo conté todo: cómo me había enamorado de Emma Swan día a día sin ni siquiera darme cuenta hasta que vi cómo se sacrificaba por mí; cómo ella me había besado, pero todo había sido un montaje para ayudarme a echar a Robin de mi vida y cómo había pasado las últimas llorando, pero no por una relación que terminaba, sino por otra que ni siquiera había llegado a nacer.

— Por Dios, Regina, está claro que ella te quiere.

— ¿No has oído lo que te he dicho? El beso fue un truco.

— Se sacrificó por ti absorbiendo la Maldición Oscura.

— Lo hizo porque está en sus genes de Salvadora.

— Sí, claro, ¿y ahora vas a decirme que hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera, que se sacrificó por el pueblo? ¿Quién va a creerse eso? Por favor, Regina, no seas idiota. El miedo no te deja ver lo que está delante de ti. Sal ahora mismo de esta celda y ve a por Emma Swan o te juro que recuperaré mi magia solo para lanzarte una bola de fuego en el trasero.

Y así lo hice. Salí y corrí, corrí buscando a Emma, ni siquiera sabía a dónde ir, pero seguía corriendo. Hasta que un cuerpo, tan apresurado como yo, se chocó contra mí deteniéndome en seco. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme a una Emma sin aliento. Y me dije que era mi momento, abrí la boca e insté a las palabras para salí, pero alguien se me adelantó.

— Te quiero. —Me soltó Emma. —Te he querido desde el día en que te conocí, Regina y por más que he querido luchar, cada día se ha hecho más fuerte. Nunca creí que pudieras corresponderme y permanecí en silencio, pero la Oscuridad se ha ido. No lo noté al principio, porque no se ha ido toda, una parte ha quedado anudada a mi alma, supongo que la parte que siempre me perteneció, pero el Ser Oscuro ya no está. Y he pensado que… bueno, si nuestro beso rompió la maldición, entonces tú…

No le dejé terminar. Sonreí mientras seguía divagando antes de lanzarme sobre ella, dejar que mis brazos la arroparan y la atrajeran hacia mí, el lugar que siempre le había pertenecido y nuestros labios volvieran a unirse. La había echado de menos. Fue uno de esos pensamientos de los que no eres conscientes hasta que no estás ahí, como una picadura que no eres consciente de que te pica hasta que te rozas por primera vez, de manera casi casual, pero que a partir de ese momento no puedes parar de rascar.

Y así ha sido. Hay muchas cosas que nunca había esperado de mi vida: no esperaba convertirme en Reina Malvada; no esperaba tener una hermana verdad; no esperaba enamorarme de la mujer que había sido destinada a destruirme y, sobre todo, nunca había esperado realmente que ella pudiera sentir lo mismo por mí.

Pero eso es lo hermoso de la vida: que lo que menos esperas, puede hacerse realidad.

Y vivimos felices y, sí, tuvimos un sobrino medio guisante.

 **FIN.**

 **¡Vivan los sobrinos Guisantes! Es la excusa para sacar a Shrek en OUAT, pero esa es ya otra historia...**

 **Gracias por leer ;)**


End file.
